Felucia
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide See also: Galactic Gazetteer Felucia (Pronounced /fʌ'luʃə/ or /fʌ'lusiə/) is a largely unsettled terrestrial jungle planet in the Felucia System of the Thanium Worlds in The Outer Rim Territories. Located near the junction of the Perlemian Trade Route and Shaltin Tunnels, the world features a hot and humid atmosphere and significant water resources beneath a surface irradiated by ultraviolet light of the star Felix. Native plant, fungal, and animal life evolved to dominate the environment in a deep symbiotic relationship, causing significant Force energy to permeate the ecosystem. One native Species of sentient Felucians developed Force-based tribal societies in subterranean caverns while another socialized in farming communities based around nysillin crop; both were largely undisturbed by the greater galaxy until 27,000 BBY, when the planet was discovered by Gossam Couriver hyperspace explorers/colonists from Castell. After aggressive resistance from the native wildlife indicated that the world would not support large-scale colonies, the new arrivals established hard-fought, scattered resort settlements on the surface. Early populations, comprising only wealthy Gossams and their poor servants, knew the planet as Galuch and retained colonial control over it until around 25,126 BBY, when Xim the Despot absorbed the world into his empire as it expanded throughout the Tion Cluster. Xim's dominion fell in 25,096 BBY, and although Felucia changed political loyalties throughout the millennia, the world and its meager settlements of mixed-Species immigrant laborers were entirely controlled by the Gossam-dominated Commerce Guild by 700 BBY. These small settlements eventually developed into commercially administered cities like Kway Teow, Har Gau, Jiaozi, and Niango, pushing the native jungle-dwelling Felucians to retreat into the wilderness. Independent communities of escaped workers, fugitive labor organizers, and Felucian nysillin farmers maintained tenuous communities in the dangerous wilds, but the Commerce Guild retained economic and political control of their world. When the Guild allied with the anti-Galactic Republic Separatist Movement to create the Confederacy of Independent Systems in 22 BBY, Felucia joined the rebellion movement in the Clone Wars as a Confederate fortress world. Separatist General Grievous set up a blockade of the planet early in the war, which was unsuccessfully challenged by the Grand Army of the Republic around the beginning of the conflict. The Republic made a more successful second attempt around a year later. By 19 BBY, the Commerce Guild had once again established its dominance of Felucia and Guild President Shu Mai chose it as her new headquarters and base of military operations. It's tactical significance made it a primary target in the Republic's Outer Rim Sieges, resulting in a bloody months-long battle at the end of the Clone Wars. The battle ended with the near-poisoning of the Felucian water supply and the mass murder of the Republic's Jedi commanders with the issuance of Order 66. The years of violence traumatized the native ecosystem, pushing its natural energies and Force-sensitive inhabitants towards the Dark Side. During the Great Jedi Purge, Jedi Master Shaak Ti and her apprentice Maris Brood went into hiding in the Felucia jungles, working to bring the shamanistic Felucian tribes away from the Dark Side. Master Ti is killed by an assassin in 3 BBY, throwing the surviving Felucian Shaman and Maris Brood deep into the grip of the Dark Side. The natural Force power of the natives eventually catches the attention of the Galactic Empire, which prepares to exterminate the tribes in order to preempt any threat their power posed. Brood led hordes of dark-sided Felucians against Imperial invaders, but was herself killed during the fight. Although the Empire later maintains a presence on the planet through the Galactic Civil War, Felucia becomes heavily trafficked by crime syndicates like the Jabba Desilijic Tiure's chapter of the Hutt Cartel and the rival Zann Consortium. The New Republic later wrests control of the world away from the Empire; but it again changes hands during the Yuuzhan Vong War, when the alien invaders claim it for their Empire. Following the war, Felucia is colonized by Ithorian refugees. Felucia Statistics Region: The Outer Rim Climate: Tropical Gravity: Light (75% Standard) Moons: 2 Length of Day: 27 Standard Hours Length of Year: 232 Local Days Sapient Species: 75% Felucian (Native), 10% Gossam, 5% Twi'lek, 10% Human Government: Imperial Governor Capital: Kway Teow Major Exports: Slaves, Biotoxins, Medicine Major Imports: High-Tech Goods, Foodstuffs Category:Planets